The present invention relates to an envelope that is easy and infallible to open and a blank that may be folded to form the envelope.
A receiver can open an envelope or sealed document by using scissors, a cutter, a paper knife or other kind of cutting tool. However, various envelopes have been disclosed (JU-A 04-19436, JU-A 06-35139, JU Reg. 3011338, and JP-A-10-181749, for example). These are formed with an array of perforations or cut scores at the outer periphery and a gripping tab at the end of the envelope so as to enable opening without use of a cutting tool such as scissors. In an ordinary envelope that is not formed with an array of perforations or cut scores, when the closure flap folded to close an opening of the envelope is pinched at the outer peripheral end between the fingers to open the envelope, it is prone to partial tearing. This generally requires a receiver to use a cutting tool such as scissors to open the envelope.
In an envelope, having formed at its periphery, an array of perforations or cut scores, there is a possibility of part of the envelope being cut off at the array of perforations or cut scores during the delivery to expose the enclosed contents. Furthermore, the envelope looks poor in the presence of perforations or cut scores that are conspicuous for a receiver and is therefore not preferable from the standpoint of appearance. What is worse, further, there is a possibility of the envelope being torn open or cut open during mailing. When the perforations or cut scores have a large size, there is a possibility of water, such as rainwater, entering the envelope via the perforations or cut scores to dirty the contents in the envelope.
In general, mail treatment at a post office is mechanically conducted. In treating envelopes formed at the periphery with perforations or cut scores, there is a possibility of a machine catching the perforations or cut scores depending on the size, pitch, etc. of the perforations or cut scores. This makes it impossible to mechanically treat the envelopes due to paper clogging that results in the machine being out of order.
For this reason, xe2x80x9ca research meeting on the shape etc. of mail that is difficult to mechanically treatxe2x80x9d has started functioning. Researches have been made in determining the standards of the shape etc. of mail that can be mechanically treated and in setting the determination methods. Nowadays, it has been provided xe2x80x9ca guideline related to mechanically treatable mail (first-class and second-class mail).xe2x80x9d According to the guideline, in the case of envelopes provided at each side with an array of perforations or cut scores (envelopes for mail of not more than 25 g), for example, the positions of the arrays are required to be at one of the short sides of an envelope. In addition, the perforations or cut scores in the arrays are required to have a length not exceeding 2 mm and the uncut portions in the arrays to have a length not exceeding 1 mm. Furthermore, attention has to be paid to the contents to be inserted into an envelope so as not to have steps that would give any stress to the arrays of perforations or score holes. Moreover, in the case of mail having a weight exceeding 25 g but no more than 50 g, a single array has to be formed at one short side of an envelope distant from the face value printing surface thereof. In the case of a zipper type mail, the position is limited to the lower short side of an envelope.
Generally, the opening of an envelope on the side of the closure flap is utilized in sealing the envelope with the closure flap after insertion of the contents and in opening the envelope to take the contents out of the envelope. However, the perforations or cut scores of conventional envelopes are formed on the side of the closure flap. This has sometimes brought about the case where the perforations or cut scores are damaged when sealing the closure flap and the case where good adhesion cannot be obtained when adhering the closure flap to the envelope with an adhesive.
In view of the above, the first object of the present invention is to provide an envelope formed with perforations that is not discernible from outside, and that is easy and infallible to open. The second object thereof is to provide an envelope that is not formed with perforations, but is capable of being opened in the same manner as envelopes formed with perforations. The third object thereof is to provide a blank that may be folded to form each of the envelopes aimed at.
In one aspect, an envelope according to the present invention comprises an opening-side flap folded back to close an envelope opening and adhered to an opening-side wall of the envelope with an adhesive, and is characterized by an array of perforations that is formed along the opening for use in opening the envelope and is covered with the flap that has been adhered. According to the envelope of this invention, when a receiver pinches the peripheral side end of the flap with his/her fingers and intends to open the envelope, the sealed adhesive part of the adhered flap pulls the array of perforations up. This results in clear-cut cutting along the array without leaving the flap remaining. Since the perforation array is covered with the adhered flap, it is not discernible from outside. This envelope looks like the one formed with no perforation and has no possibility of water, such as rainwater, entering it. It is noted that how to open this envelope is the same as the way to open an envelope formed with no perforation. This envelope is not fragile in spite of the presence of the array of perforations because the array is closed with the flap. When a receiver pinches the peripheral side end of the flap with his/her fingers and intends to open the envelope, the flap pulls the array of perforations up via its sealed adhesive part. This enables clear-cut and infallible cutting along the array. Therefore, it is possible to completely eliminate the possibility of part of the flap being left remaining and the possibility of the contents being damaged. Thus, the receiver can open the envelope without anxiety.
In another aspect, an envelope according to the present invention comprises an opening-side flap folded back to close an envelope opening and adhered to an opening-side wall of the envelope with an adhesive, and is characterized by a plurality of adhesive spots for sealing disposed at predetermined intervals so as to seal a proximal end side of the flap and a plurality of adhesive spots disposed at predetermined locations on a distal end side of the flap for preventing outward spread of the flap. According to the envelope of this invention, when a receiver pinches a predetermined part of an outer peripheral flap with his/her fingers, and pinches a predetermined part of an overlapping sheet with his/her fingers and pulls the parts in opposite directions, the envelope is cut out (split off) at the adhesive spots for sealing disposed at predetermined intervals on the proximal end side of the opening-side flap. Thus, this envelope can be easily and infallibly opened in the same manner as an envelope formed with a perforation array. In addition, since the adhesive spots are formed at predetermined locations on the distal end side of the opening-side flap for preventing outward spread of the opening-side flap, there is no possibility of the opening-side flap being split off during mailing. When the adhesive spots for preventing outward spread of the opening-side flap are disposed at the predetermined locations only, it is possible to pinch with fingernails or fingers the outer peripheral side end of the opening-side flap that is not formed with the adhesive spots. This is convenient in opening the envelope. In addition, a hindrance to the mechanical treatment at a post office (mailing office) that has been encountered by conventional envelopes formed at the periphery with perforations or cut scores can be eliminated.
Still in another aspect, an envelope according to the present invention is characterized in that it comprises at least one outer peripheral flap provided on an outer periphery of a center sheet of the envelope and folded back inward, and an overlapping sheet for overlapping the outer peripheral flap, in that the outer peripheral flap is formed in a lengthwise direction with an array of perforations, and in that the overlapping sheet is overlaid on and adhered to the outer peripheral flap. According to the envelope of this invention, since the outer peripheral flap, that has the perforations, is overlapped by the overlapping sheet, and since the overlapping sheet overlaps the outer peripheral flap with the perforation array, the array is not discernible from outside. This envelope looks like the one formed with no perforation. When a receiver pinches a predetermined part of the outer peripheral flap with his/her fingers, pinches a predetermined part of the overlapping sheet with his/her fingers and pulls the parts in opposite directions, the envelope is cut out along the perforation array formed in the lengthwise direction of the outer peripheral flap. Thus, this envelope can be easily and infallibly opened. In addition, a hindrance to the mechanical treatment at a post office (mailing office) that has been encountered by conventional envelopes formed at the periphery with perforations or cut scores can be eliminated.
Still in another aspect, an envelope according to the present invention is characterized in that the opening-side flap or outer peripheral flap is provided with a plurality of adhesive spots for sealing disposed at predetermined intervals so as to seal a proximal end side of the opening-side flap or outer peripheral flap, and a plurality of adhesive spots disposed at predetermined locations on a distal end side of the opening-side flap or outer peripheral flap for preventing outward spread of the opening-side flap or outer peripheral flap. According to the envelope of this invention, since the adhesive spots for sealing the opening-side flap or outer peripheral flap are disposed at predetermined intervals, the envelope can easily and infallibly be opened. In addition, since the adhesive spots are formed at predetermined locations on the distal end side of the opening-side flap for preventing outward spread of the opening-side flap, there is no possibility of the opening-side flap being split off during mailing. When the adhesive spots for preventing outward spread of the opening-side flap are disposed at the predetermined locations only, it is possible to pinch with fingernails or fingers the outer peripheral side end of the opening-side flap that is not formed with the adhesive spots. This is convenient in opening the envelope.
Yet still in another aspect, an envelope according to the present invention is characterized in that it comprises at least one outer peripheral flap provided on an outer periphery of a center sheet of the envelope and folded back, and an overlapping sheet for overlapping the outer peripheral flap, and in that the overlapping sheet is overlaid on and adhered at predetermined intervals to the outer peripheral flap. According to the envelope of this invention, when a receiver pinches a predetermined part of the outer peripheral flap with his/her fingers, pinches a predetermined part of the overlapping sheet with his/her fingers and pulls the parts in opposite directions, the envelope is cut out (split off) at the parts adhered at the predetermined intervals. Thus, this envelope can be easily and infallibly opened in the same manner as an envelope formed with a perforation array.
Yet still in another aspect, an envelope according to the present invention is characterized in that the overlapping sheet has an outer peripheral end adjacent to the outer peripheral flap and in that the outer peripheral end has a part disposed inward of a fold line of the outer peripheral flap. According to the envelope of this invention, since the outer peripheral end of the overlapping sheet has a part disposed inward of a fold line of the outer peripheral flap, the envelope can be easily and infallibly opened with a hand at a boundary between the outer peripheral flap and the overlapping sheet due to the presence of that part.
Further, a blank folded to form an envelope according to the present invention comprises, in a developed state, at least one outer peripheral flap provided on an outer periphery of a center sheet of the envelope and folded back, and an overlapping sheet for overlapping the outer peripheral flap. The blank is characterized in that the outer peripheral flap is formed in a lengthwise direction with an array of perforations, and in that the overlapping sheet is overlaid on and adhered to the outer peripheral flap. According to the blank of this invention, an envelope provided with the array of perforations and which is easy and infallible to be opened can be formed with ease. That is to say, the envelope can be formed with ease by providing a conventional blank with an array of perforations and as occasion demands by changing the order of folding.
Still further, a blank folded to form an envelope according to the present invention comprises, in a developed state, at least one outer peripheral flap provided on an outer periphery of a center sheet of the envelope and folded back, and an overlapping sheet for overlapping the outer peripheral flap. The blank is characterized in that the overlapping sheet is overlaid on and adhered at predetermined intervals to the outer peripheral flap. According to the blank of this invention, an envelope which is easy and infallible to be opened can be formed with ease in spite of the absence of an array of perforations. That is to say, the envelope can be formed with ease by attaching the outer peripheral flap and overlapping sheet of a conventional blank to each other at predetermined intervals and as occasion demands by changing the order of folding.